Pandora Hearts Omake
by 214Circus
Summary: If I was in the Pandora Hearts world, at least the special episodes. What? That can't be!
1. Chapter 1

**If I was in the special series of Pandora Hearts? How will I pull this off?**

* * *

I had my suitcases in hand, ready to journey through Pandora Hearts. _Will this work? _I wondered. _Ah well! Risk it all I guess. _I shrugged and jumped into my TV. You see, I was watching the first Pandora Hearts disk, then, mt TV got all wavy, I touched it, and it seemed to effect one of the main characters, Oz. My arm passed through the TV and poked Oz's face. he swatted it away and gazed around the room.

So I got my bags, and, if you were wondering, I live in an apartment, yes, I may have been to old to watch anime, but it grows on you. And I was pretty much a nerd when it came to anime or manga. Always wanted to be in an anime, never thought I get a chance, but, wouldn't you take it? That's how I got here. I crash landed on the table the characters sat at, good think no one was around so I can land on them.

After recovering rather quickly, I heard voices, soft, except for that scream and crash I heard, counting the thunder. My eyes glanced at my hand, I had just realized...I was in anime form, (best day of my life)! I squealed, the thunder covering my high-pitched voice. _Wait, I have no clue where the heck I am..._ The thought boomed in my head, _hmm. Maybe I should follow that sound. _So I did. On the way, I found a white cat with a red ribbon around it's neck.

It purred and nudge my leg. I held it to my face, it jumped on my head and nipped at my hair, which hurt. "Stop it! That hurts!" I pecked my nail at the ear of the cat. Then I touched the top of my head, _maybe some of my hair was sticking out and the cat thought it was some kind of toy._

I went to investigate. I arrived in a long straight-forward hallway, soon, I approached a girl in a (very) light purple dress. Her hair was twisted all around her head. Her glasses broke, meat was spread out across the floor, plates shattered. _That looks like Alice. I think, I remember this part. _Soon, a girl with orange hair, wearing a tight bow in it. Her outfit was a white shirt with overalls.

_Sharon? It's Sharon! _By now, in my head, I was pretty much fan-girling about meeting the characters. "What happened? Who are you? Break!"

"Calm down, please! I am," I was trying to think of some awesome anime name, but Sharon was getting impatient. _Was she going to get her paper fan? Oh crap. Think, think,_ _think. "_I'm...Mia," I just went with my original name. I didn't want to end up like Break. Finally, the white-haired man came. "What happened? Are you okay, Sharon?"She was still tapping her foot. "I...I promise I found her like this," I said, waving my arms out.

Sharon was sneaking out her fan. I swallowed hard, _is she gonna slap me? Oh God, please help me._ It's not like I was praying for my face, (I was) but, fans hurt. Break nor Sharon looked convinced. "Meow!" The cat purred, I forgot it was still on my head. "Hmm. She's telling the truth, Sharon," Break announced. _Oh, thank the candy eater! _"Then who?"

Break smiled, "Detective Break! On the case!" I didn't get to be a witness, nope, instead I was locked inside a room for them to deal with me later. _I'm gonna die!_

* * *

**How you guys like? hope you did like it. Because I'm gonna make more anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Yeah!**

* * *

While a character was sitting at the table I crashed landed at, I was still locked in the closest. _Why me?!_ Soon, the door, slowly, opened. Shinning the bright light in my eyes. Sharon, Break, Alice, Oz, and Gilbert. _Sniffle. Allow me to get out of this alive, please._ "So is this that girl?" I think Oz asked. "Yes, she said her name was, 'Mia'." Break answered. _My name IS Mia!_

"Does she have meat?" Of course, Alice. I pouted, "Doesn't look dangerous," Gilbert sighed.

"How did you get here?" Emily, the creepy doll, snickered.

"Well," I started, "I was watching one of the Pandora Hearts disks, the first one to be exact, and then my TV was like waves," I shimmered my hands for more effects, "then I touched it! I ended up poking Oz's face!" I smile, great and big. _I don't think anyone believes me._ Yet, I kept smiling. "So, YOU were the one who poked me!" Oz cheered. _H__appy that he finally got that I'm no danger? Yes!_

"Right?" Alice stretched out her arms. Finally, Gil was ordered to pull me out of the closet and show me around, along with Oz and Alice. "Oh! I didn't think this place was sooo BIG!" I hollered in glee. _I should of known it was this big. _I gasped, "hey, Gil!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Because, I know. Are you really afraid of cats? Oz, on a meter of one through ten, how scared?"

Oz thought about for a while, then Alice said, "Ha! Seaweed-Head is about on more of a ten!"

"Shut it, Stupid rabbit!"

_Just like the anime! _Oz tried to break up the fight. Me? I just smiled like a retard. We finally made it to my room that I was staying in. I plopped on the bed. _Oh. My. God! Is this what heaven feels like?_ Break brought in my suitcases that I had left where I crash landed, the cat also decided to join me on this heavenly bed. We both fell asleep like angles. _I will never leave this bed!_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked, and I will be putting some "other" character in chapter 3, which she does NOT belong to me. Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! And Eleanor is here for Stuffy Puffy!**

* * *

_Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow! Oh 'em gee! It hurts! Getting skinny hurts! _I was currently doing 75 sit-ups. _I'll regret this tomorrow!_ And I did, everything I did hurts my stomach. A character was talking about volume 3, and that character was Gil. What i never notice was that Break had a slave, Eleanor. Okay, maybe not a slave, but...a...a personal helper. Yeah...

She was nice, but shy. Quite too. I like her. _No! Not like THAT! You fudging-_Ahem! Eleanor, strangely, hated Gil's hat. i thought that was a little weird, _maybe had some bad experiences with hats like I had some bad experiences with forks, candle wax, baby swings? Shh! Nobody told you that! Okay? Okay! _I walked down the lonely halls of the mansion. The characters were busy doing the episode, _yes, that is why you don't see me in any episodes, _apparently, Eleanor got left behind too._  
_

So, I decided to get a word out of her. "Hai!" She said in a low whisper. "So? What's up with Break? You work for him out of choice or force?"

"Choice." Eleanor smiled kindly. _Okay then. A hard worker maybe? Looks like it. _I'll tell you what i think of her now; _kind, shy, doesn't talk, likes Break. Thumbs up for her! She's on my friends side. _And that did not change. Except she started talking more, which was awesome. "I hear in the episode they're doing now, Oz and Gil 'fall in love'?"

She nodded as we sat in the recording room, where all the cameras where, I couldn't touch them because Eleanor was ordered by Break not to let me out of her sight, _and not to to touch anything. _"Who else is there? Like all the characters in the episode?"

"Break, Oz, Gil, Sharon, Alice, Jack, Echo, Oscar, and Vincent," she smiled again, my eye twitched rather annoyingly. _Vincent. __Vincent. Vincent. Vincent. Vincent. _That name echoed through my head as if someone had hit my brain and caused a headache. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fiiiiiine!" _I hope that (beep) dies!_ My eye twitched more, my frown turned into an unwanted twisted smile. I got up from my sitting position. I threw my chair on the white wall. I swear, Eleanor probably jumped a few feet in the air, _considering she was the Hare._ "I need some water," I wailed to myself. As I stomped towards the kitchen, Eleanor was following a good 20 feet behind me. _Okay, so, let's skip a couple of minutes into the future, _soon, the gang came, waltzing through the door.

Break, Sharon, Oz, Alice, and Gil. Alice was fast asleep, clinging onto Oz's back. Sharon was looking a bit tired and Break, well, let's just say he was wide awake, popping candy into his mouth as if he had never ate any candy before in his life. Eleanor trotted to Break and told him how I was, "She was fine, until I told her about who was at the shooting," he raised an eyebrow. "She got mad when I said 'Vincent's' name," Eleanor wined.

"I see," he mumbled. So, as punishment, I was sent to my bedroom, naw, just kidding, i was hanging out with Eleanor, Oz, and Gil. _And if you count a sleeping B-Rabbit._

* * *

**Again, Eleanor does NOT belong to me! Hope you enjoyed... Oh! And Pandora Hearts doesn't belong to me also... (I wish it did).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey** **guysssssss! So, today's story will be a special one! Not just because someone's OC will also be here (Theabomination) but also because, tomorrow is my birthday! **

* * *

Today Alice, Oz, Sharon, Echo, and...Vincent was doing the omake. _And on my B-Day too! How rude! Not spending their days with me! _No, I'm kidding, Elanor, Break, Gil (without his hat), Cheshire! And some new girl, Jamie. She had this beautiful red hair that made me envy her. Of course Elanor has those eyes that were pretty too, (golden eyes if you were wondering).

I don't know her very well, but, I'm making a goal to know her and Elanor like the back of my hand! _Oooh! Did I mention Cheshire was teaching me how to disappear?! Break made me start wearing a golden bell so they won't lose me anymore. _I walked through the halls, trying to find the kitchen, _I overheard my cake was there!_ Of course my bell gave me away to Cheshire.

The human feline had the white cat in his large claws as they appeared in front of me, _I was soooo close to the kitchen! Noooo! _I pouted. The white cat jumped on my head. "I wanna see my cake," I wailed. "Calm down, you'll see it soon, Cheshire promises," he gazed down on me, _why is he so tall? _He blinked his one eye. "Cheshire?"

"Hm?"

"...what color was your original eyes? I'm sorry if that's personal or something, I kind of wanna know," he sighed as if to say, 'leave me alone,' "okay, you don't have to tell me," I guess I have been bothering him a lot. I started off, trying to find a new way to my _hopefully over sugared cake. _"Wait."_  
_

"Hm?"

"Green." Cheshire paused, "Cheshire's eyes were green," I smiled. "Thank you, Cheshire! It means a lot that you told me," I plucked the white cat off my head and held her in my arms. Cheshire, the white cat, and I were heading off to the main hall when there was a knock on the door. I opened it, it was Oz, Alice, Sharon, Eliot, and Leo. _Wait, Eliot and Leo weren't in the recording, _"Leo? Eliot? What?"

"They're here to celebrate your birthday!" Oz exclaimed. _If you didn't know, Leo was my third __favorite character! _So, all in all, my birthday was the best I ever had. I got lots of epic presents and I got to learn more 'bout Jamie and Elanor! Cheshire helped me learn how to disappear, Break gave me candy, and Leo allowed me to read some books!

* * *

**Theabomination owns Jamie, and Happy Birthday to me! yaaay! Oh, and Elanor still belongs to Stuffy Puffy. And of course, Pandora Hearts does NOT belong to me too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyllos guys! So, I was going to post a chapter yesterday, but I was like, sick. And I was a bit too determine to get through school and so I kind of pushed myself off the edge. *wines* I was SO close to making it through school!**

* * *

The doll, who I now called Ems was sitting at the table giving the intro when it should of been Break, ah well! He'll just strangle Emily. I rolled in bed, my covers twisted around me, which wasn't all that bad because there was more that one times when I was going to fall out of bed. I was awoke by a knock on the door, it was Eleanor. I shooed her out, she glance back at me with hurt in her eyes. _I hope she didn't think I didn't want her company, _I rolled out of bed, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth and trudged out the room.

Today's episode was taking place at the beach, I refused, too weak. Although Eleanor and Jamie had fun, I was left alone in the giant house. I took some medicine and acted out as if I were fine, _oh my God! It hurts! My head felt like a person was hitting it with a hammer, my eyes and throat felt like they were on fire, and my sides and stomach were throbbing!_

I slept so long that they came back from the shooting. I stalked towards the door to let them in, "Mia, you look pale!" Sharon looked concern. "I'm fine, really," I smiled, she frowned. I took more medicine without anyone knowing. I couldn't tell if it was the right one, my vision was so hazy. _The floor looks so cold, I could just sleep on it. _I ignored my inner feeling and gazed at myself in the mirror. My skin color drained from my face, dark circles under my eyes, and chewed lips. _Wait, when have I chewed on my lips?_

I snuck out the bathroom. _It hurts. Hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts. It hurts! IT HURTS! _Then, I had a breakdown. Tears finally fell form my eyes, making me head and eyes hurt more. My knees buckled and I fell on the floor, everything became dark and cold. I felt a little warmth. When I awoke, my hands were shaking, I glanced at the clock, "5:36?"

_How long was I out? _I gazed around the room, there were silver plates on one of the night tables with all kinds of soups, foods, and drinks on it, there was a note under a drink.

_Dear Mia,_

_Did you really think I wasn't going to notice? You looked as sick as a loyal dog being separated from it's owner for a long time! Hope that you get well, Mia!_

_Sincerely__, Sharon_

I'm pretty sure I smiled before I fell back asleep.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! Hope you guys like it because my computer is giving me the hardest time making this, first it deleted most of it and now it's being weird! *scoffs* I need a new computer...**


End file.
